


Touching Won't Stop

by Morkez



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morkez/pseuds/Morkez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is MITUNA CAPTOR and no matter how much you want him to, he won't stop touching you.</p><p>(Out Of Character Characters oh my golly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching Won't Stop

You lock yourself downstairs in the basement bathroom, locking the door and pushing up against it. No way was he getting in. You weren't letting him. He had already taken your helmet and smashed it, surprisingly, and he had your board. But that's not what he wanted. He wanted you.

You can hear him upstairs, walking around and searching, most likely for you. Soon you can hear his feet stomp down the stairs, making you wince with every step. He's downstairs now, and he's walking towards the bathroom and shit shit shit shit.

"Mituna..." He says right outside the door in an unamused voice. "Get out of there now."

"N-No I won't so piss off!" You retaliate, yelling at him through the door.

You hear him growl before going into a full on rage, slamming his hands into the door. "Mituna Captor you open this door right now you little mustard blooded freak!" He yelled, making you cower away from the door. You hear one final loud bang against the door before footsteps start to leave the door.

He's upstairs now, stomping around and breaking glass, you think. You're not entirely sure, you just hear some sort of shattering. You didn't care, as long as it was something else and not you.

The sounds start quieting down, and you think you hear a door open and close. Was he gone? Could you finally leave? Taking no chances, you stay in and listen. But nothing. Only silence.

Standing up, you slowly unlock the door and open it, peeking out to see if he was there. Seeing no one, you open it wider and take a step out. You're on high alert now. Last thing you want to do is get caught.

Slowly and quietly you head up the stairs, checking around the top to check. No one. Heading through the kitchen, you make it to the main room. Still no one. He was nowhere. He must have left. And you're about to.

Running to the door, you quickly unlock it, feeling hope bubble in your soul and fuel your actions. As the door opens you feel a slap across your face, making you wail out in pain and step back. Your hope was just destroyed.

"And where do you think you're going?" He demands, grabbing your arm as you try to run away. Flailing your arms, you hit him hard enough for him to release you, and you take off back downstairs.

As you hit the kitchen you trip over your own feet, making you fall onto the tile.Curse your lack of balance. As you try to crawl and get back up, you feel a grip around your ankles. He's got you. You kick your feet but he's on top now, pulling at your pants and bringing them down.

"You're not going anywhere, mustard blood." He tells you and he climbs on top of you. You feel your hair being pulled as he lowers himself on top of you. He's dry, and it hurts like hell.

He's rough on you, pulling on your hair and pushing hard against you without adjusting. You can feel tears sting your eyes and slide down your face. You wish it wasn't happening. You try to block it out but he keeps pulling you back in, forcing you to take all of him as he finishes inside of you.

You're dead now. Or at least you wanted to be. You lay lifeless on the floor, panting heavily as you feel him remove himself and stand up.

"Don't ever try to escape again." He warns you as he walks away, leaving you there without any help.


End file.
